Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning knob.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a knob screwed on a screw is used for fastening an object. The knob is moved toward the object and abuts against the object for fastening by rotating the knob. On the contrary, the object is released when the knob is moved away from the object by rotating the knob. However, when the knob already abuts against the object, the knob cannot be rotated further. If the knob is forced to rotate, the threads of the knob or the screw may damage to make the knob nonfunctional.